End Indonesian Version
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun, meskipun aku bersatu dengan tanah.


Summary :

Aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun, meskipun aku bersatu dengan tanah.

SasuSaku, Romance & Angst.  
>Just a oneshot.<p>

**End**

Aku Sakura Haruno, gadis normal yang berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Yah, tidak normal juga. Aku mengidap penyakit leukemia, stadium akhir. Harapan sembuh sudah tidak ada. Umurku tinggal 3 atau 4 hari. Bahkan mungkin saja hari ini aku mati. Menyedihkan bukan? Tidak jarang aku menangis. Bukan karena penyakitku, bukan karena umurku tinggal 3 hari.

Tapi karena aku belum menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang kucintai.

Orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, idola sekolahku yang berambut emo biru dongker dan bermata onyx. Pria yang tampan. Aku mencintainya bukan karena ketampanan, kekayaan, maupun kepintaran. Yah, dia baik padaku. Hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Dia dingin pada semua orang kecuali aku. Dia yang pertama kali mengatakan kalau rambutku indah.

Rambut pink ini.. Turunan dari kaasan. Kadang, aku berharap rambutku seperti tousan, hitam. Tapi itu lenyap setelah Sasuke memuji rambutku. Hanya dia pria yang bisa membuatku berdebar. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tertawa.

Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bertahan.

Sasuke sudah menjelma menjadi sahabatku. Haha, ya, sahabat. Tidak lebih. Aku tidak memandangnya sebagai sahabat, tentu saja. Kenapa sulit bagiku untuk mengucapkan satu kata tentang perasaanku padanya? Aku bingung.

Hanyalah sebuah 'aishiteru'.

"Sakura, kau akan sembuh. Percayalah padaku." Hari ini ia menjengukku. Aku belum memberitahunya tentang umur dan perasaanku. Aku tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak akan sembuh, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino?" tanyaku.

Sasuke-kun sudah berpacaran dengan primadonna sekolah, Ino Yamanaka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke-kun menerima saat ditembak. Sebab, Sasuke-kun dingin pada Ino.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Hubunganku dengannya? Hn. Baik." Bohong. Dia bohong. Aku ingat Ino meneleponku sambil menangis. Ia bilang kalau Sasuke-kun berkata kasar padanya.

"Kalau kau berkata begitu.. Memang apa kata dokter? Berapa lama lagi kau dapat bertahan?" Aku terhenyak. Mata onyx Sasuke-kun berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya aku menangis keras di pelukannya. Tapi kutahan. Aku tersenyum pahit dan menatap langit-langit. "Jangan sedih, Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah takdirku. Bisa saja hari ini aku tewas."

Sasuke-kun menggeleng dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan tewas! Kau Sakura-ku, dan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Kali ini aku tersenyum lega. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merasa tubuhku sakit. Tapi kutahan agar tidak berteriak. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, dan darah mengalir dari hidungku.

"Sa-Sakura! Akan kupanggilkan dokter!" Sasuke-kun berlari keluar. Percuma. Perkataanku benar. Hari ini aku akan.. Mati. Aku menangis. Aku harus menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke-kun. Harus.

Sasuke-kun dan dokter memasuki kamar rawatku. "Percuma, dokter." bisikku. Dokter itu tetap memeriksaku. Ia menggeleng. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Do-dokter memprediksikan.. U-umurku ti-tinggal 3 a-atau 4 hari.. Ta-tapi.. Hari i-inilah.. Aku pergi.." ucapku. Sasuke-kun langsung menggenggam tanganku erat. Dokter pergi meninggalkan kami.

Ah.. Langka sekali.. Sasuke-kun menangis. Jangan menangis karenaku, Sasuke-kun. Jangan. "A-aku ingin mem-memberitahumu se-sesuatu.." Air mataku menetes. Aku akan mengakuinya. "Jangan berkata begitu! Aku tidak akan melepasmu!" Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Aishiteru.." Sasuke-kun terbelalak. "Aku mencintaimu.. Se-sejak menjadi sa-sahabatmu.." Sasuke-kun memelukku. "Aishiteru mo.." Aku tersenyum lagi. Kurasa, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Karena Sasuke-kun sudah membalas perasaanku. Sasuke langsung menciumku. Aku bahagia di tengah rasa sakit ini. Sasuke-kun melepas ciumannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." panggilku. Ia menangis sambil memelukku. Aku jadi tidak bisa merelakan semuanya. "Aishiteru, arigatou. Aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun, meskipun aku bersatu dengan tanah. Selamat tinggal." Kudengar samar-samar ia berteriak memanggilku. Tapi aku harus rela. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.

**Normal Point of View**

"Sakura! Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Sasuke. "SAKURAAAAA!" Sasuke menangis di atas tubuh Sakura. "Sasuke-san.." panggil seseorang. Tapi Sasuke terlalu sedih untuk menoleh. Orang itu (yang baru datang) menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke-san.." Ia memanggil Sasuke lagi.

Wajah orang itu sedih, sepertinya berkaitan dengan Sakura. "Sasuke-san, jangan menangis terus. Ia tidak bisa tenang di alam sana jika Sasuke-san begini terus!" Suara orang itu meninggi. Sasuke menoleh dan terbelalak.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa! Ini Sakura, dan dia sudah pergi! Si-siapa kau?" Orang itu sangat mirip Sakura. Rambut pink dan mata emerald. "Aku bukan Sakura, aku Sakurako. Aku adik kembarnya. Sasuke-san, Sakura sempat memberiku surat ini. Dia bilang aku harus memberikannya padamu jika dia pergi.." Sakurako menjulurkan surat.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Gomenasai aku tidak memberitahumu tentang umurku. Ketika kamu membaca surat ini, aku sudah tiada. Yah, aku pasti sudah menyatakan perasaanku kan? Aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri akan mengakuinya sebelum aku pergi._

_Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Walau aku tiada, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu dari alam sana. Dan yang terpenting, tentang Sakura Matsuyama. Kau tidak mengenalnya, tentu saja. Ia.. Bisa dibilang reinkarnasiku. Aku Haruno. Aku punya reinkarnasi, kembar beda orang tua, dengan umur sama sepertiku. Ketika aku pergi, ia yang menggantikanku. Ingatanku masuk ke tubuhnya._

_Sasuke-kun, jadikan dia penggantiku! Dia adalah aku. Carilah dia di dekat Konoha Academy. Orang yang persis aku. Dia akan memanggilmu. Atau, pemakamanku. Ia akan datang._

_Sasuke-kun, rahasia terbesarku adalah.. Selain leukemia, sebenarnya aku gagal jantung. Menyedihkan bukan? Setidaknya, kau sudah tahu cintaku untukmu. Err.. Kalau belum, bisakah kau menciumku? Jasadku, tentunya._

_Kalau kau ragu soal Sakura Matsuyama, ingatlah ini. Dia adalah aku. Dia tidak memiliki penyakit apapun. Tapi, kunjungilah makamku! Kuarasa sampai sini saja, ya? Maafkan kesalahanku selama aku hidup.. Arigatou, my first love!_

_Someone who love you forever,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke menerawang. Sakura Matsuyama.. "Sakurako, kita harus memakamkan Sakura. Dan aku harus melaksanakan permintaannya." ujar Sasuke tegas. Sakurako mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya, pemakaman Sakura dilangsungkan.

Sakura Haruno

Lahir : 28 Maret xxxx  
>Meninggal : 17 September xxxx<p>

Sasuke melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia mencari perempuan berambut pink. Kalau Sakurako, ia memakai blazer hitam. Dan, gotcha! Itu dia! Sasuke menghampirinya sesudah pemakaman. "Sakura Matsuyama?" Matsuyama menoleh. (A/N : Gini, disini, Sakura Matsuyama disebut Matsuyama, biar ga ketuker sama Sakura Haruno.)

"Ka-kau.. Sasuke-kun?" Ucapan Sakura benar. Ingatannya masuk ke Matsuyama. "Benarkah sebelumnya kau Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke. "Ya.. Benar."

"Buktikan."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Aishiteru.. Aku mencintaimu sejak menjadi sahabatmu. Aishiteru, arigatou. Aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun, meskipun aku bersatu dengan tanah. Selamat tinggal."

'Ka-kata-kata terakhir Sakura!' batin Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun.. Aku mengetahui semuanya. 'Aku' di surga sama dengan 'aku' disini. Kau.. putus dengan Ino karena aku, kan?" Sasuke terbelalak. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Matsuyama. "Mulai sekarang, kaulah Sakura-ku. _We hold our hands, we see in to our eyes.._" Sasuke menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya dengan Sakura.

"_And we kiss, sharing love.._" lanjut Matsuyama. "Sakura.." (A/N : Nah, sekarang Matsuyama disebut Sakura dan Sakura Haruno disebut 'Sakura'.) Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan dan saling menatap mata, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

"Sakura Matsuyama.. Bukan, Sakura Haruno. Ingatanmu adalah Haruno, bukan Matsuyama."

"Benar. Aku tidak ingat saat menjadi Matsuyama. Tapi.. Makam ini?"

"Kita bisa jelaskan pada semuanya kan?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, my first love.."

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan meninggalkan makam 'Sakura'. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura. Kebahagiaan tergurat di wajahnya. Ia bahagia karena bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.

OWARI


End file.
